dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Pig Ruins
Ordinary= |-| To the Palace= |-| To the Fountain= Ancient Pig Ruins are areas introduced in the Hamlet DLC. They can be accessed by entering one of many Ruinous Entrances in the world, usually located in the Plains, Rainforest, Deep Rainforest or Gas Rainforest biome. Simply clicking on the entrance will transport the player into an Indian Jones styled temple ruins complete with decorative wall art. Each room of the temple will be connected to one or more other rooms, or lead to a dead end. Rooms will often include an assortment of hostile mobs like Batilisks, Scorpions, or Vipers, and many rooms will contain Unimportant Pillars, Smashing Pots, or Lost Relics. Some rooms will contain a Wishing Well or statues that can be chiseled for Gold Nuggets. Most rooms are completely dark, with the exception of light emitted from exits and ceiling gaps during Day and Dusk. Ceiling light is typically above an item surrounded by spike traps or above a room full of Grass Tufts and Saplings. Some rooms contain Wall Braziers that can be fueled like a Fire Pit. A way through other Islands Entrances located in the Deep Rainforest and Gas Rainforest biomes will have vines covering the entrance that must be destroyed with a Machete or Shears. The ruins with a pig statue above the entrance will have a second exit leading to the island with the Palace, and the ruins with a jagged boulder above the entrance will have a second exit leading to the island with the Fountain of Youth. Inside these ruins, there will be multiple rooms locked by vines as well. Pressure plates Some rooms have Pressure Plates that, upon being activated by the player, followers, or even Shadow Creatures, will close any surrounding doors besides the exit. One or more of these plates must be weighted down with an item to open the doors. Pressure plates may also activate dart traps, but. Typically, pressure plates that activate doors are either lined up in long rows or in a pattern of five plates, one near each possible doorway and one in the center. Pressure plates that will activate dart traps are typically in a pattern of nine, three equidistant rows of three. Some rooms contain spike traps, which activate automatically or by proximity. Tips * A good strategy for fighting enemies in the ruins involves using a Torch as a weapon. Setting one on fire will cause it to panic and stop attacking the player, which is helpful due to the limited amount of space in any given room. Do not use this strategy if fighting in a room filled with Grass Tufts and Saplings, as this can quickly form an uncontrollable fire that can kill the player. * Disarming Tools can be used on dart traps to collect a Blow Dart from each one. Disarming all traps in a room will allow the player to step on that room's pressure plates or chisel its Lost Relics off of their statues without worrying about taking damage. * No room in the ruins will contain both dart-trap-triggering AND door-closing pressure plates. Gallery Ruins entrance Palace.PNG|Ruins entrance (locked) leading to island with Palace. Ruins entrance Fountain.PNG|Ruins entrance (unlocked) leading to island with Fountain of Youth. Dart trap plates.PNG|Example of a ruins room with dart traps and 9 pressure plates. Wall Brazier light.PNG|Example of a ruins room lit using only Wall Braziers. Ruins map.PNG|Example map of a fully explored ruins with 2 exits. Category:Hamlet Category:Upcoming Features Category:Naturally Spawning Objects